


Just a Sunny Day for You

by jane_fucking_seymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_fucking_seymour/pseuds/jane_fucking_seymour
Summary: Katherine Howard warms up to the other queens, slowly but surely. Here's just a few key moments of that happening.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	1. Jane

Originally, when they all ended up in the same flat, Jane Seymour was often alone.

She’d have no problems chatting with the other queens, or interacting, or existing near each other, but when push came to shove the third queen tended to keep her distance from the others.

It was nothing personal, just her preference.

That was, until today.

She was sitting on the couch, humming her song to herself, when she caught it in the corner of her eye: a slow head of pink hair rose into view from behind the couch. It was hilariously slow, even as confused as Jane was, and she couldn’t help but smile a bit.

The girl in question didn’t say much at the moment, save for one word:

“Hi.”

“Hello, Kat,” Jane says with a smile. “Did you need something?”

But Katherine just stared. As if she was expecting something. 

Jane blinks.

“Katherine?”

It seems to work, with Katherine now moving from behind the couch and to the front. To Jane’s surprise, the young woman sits down next to her on the couch, curling up.

Jane’s confused. This has never happened before.

“Katherine?” she asks again, tilting her head as she unknowingly and automatically wraps her arms around the girl anyways. “Are you alright?”

“Naptime,” Kat mumbles, eyes closing. She seems content to stay there.

Jane is a bit at a loss to do: the girl is clearly comfortable, but isn’t Anna and Anne around? Why is she coming to her? Jane should politely tell Katherine that she should go somewhere else, that her cousin and best friend are upstairs...

... but the girl is really warm, and her trusting Jane enough to be so carefree and affectionate really gets Jane choked up.

She feels Katherine’s grip relax and the girl’s breathing evens out. Jane’s still at a loss as to what to do, so she does absolutely nothing instead, deciding to let the girl rest. It wasn’t like Jane was doing much, anyways.

She slowly and gently moves to make herself more comfortable on the couch, careful not to disturb the girl as she lies down a bit more. Katherine smiles in her sleep, nuzzling more into Jane as she adjusts to the new position.

Jane smiles brightly at that, a gentle hand rubbing up and down Kat’s arm as Jane closes her eyes to get some rest as well.

When she wakes up, it’s not because of Kat, who is still dead asleep; it’s someone putting a blanket over them. With wide eyes of panic, Jane realizes who it is.

“Anne-”

“Shhhh,” the second wife says. Anne checks over the girl in her arms carefully. “It’s fine. She said she was going to do this.”

Jane blinks. “What?”

“She said you looked like a good cuddler and you were - and I quote - space heater warm,” Anne replies. “So she made it her mission to try to get you to cuddle with her tonight.” she chuckles softly when Kat sighs, still asleep. “She’s quite affectionate when she trusts people.”

Jane smiles softly at that. “I’ve noticed,” she looks down at the girl. “She’s been like that for you and Anna.”

“Yeah,” Anne says softly. “Maybe she can be that way for you, too.”

Jane is speechless at that, but Anne continues.

“It’s like what we discussed before,” Anne says with a shrug. “You look out for her, and we’re good. We can discuss our... differences... later. But for now, I just want Katherine to be as comfortable with all of us as possible. It’s in our best interest as a group.”

Jane thinks that over for a moment, then smiles. “I’d agree.”

“I’m not saying we become the bestest of friends, or even close,” Anne replies, “but for Kat? I figured her having more cuddling options is probably for the best.”

Jane nods, wrapping her arms around the sleeping girl a bit tighter. “She’s very cuddly, isn’t she?”

“You’re not gonna get a moment to yourself ever again,” Anne says as she walks off. “I promise. Once she trusts you like that, she won’t stop cuddling you.”

Jane, with a soft chuckle, realizes that she wouldn’t overly mind never being alone ever again.

The next morning, Jane wakes up to find a very familiar young woman staring only a few inches from her face.

Jane, a bit shocked, jumps slightly and stares directly back.

“Hi,” Katherine says, still staring. When will this girl blink?

“Hello, Katherine,” Jane replies, a bit weirded out but she’s good for the moment; if there’s something Jane does well, it’s be patient. “Did you sleep well?”

Katherine nods, but still watches Jane closely, studying Jane’s face. Then, suddenly, the girl just... plops on down, and curls up again.

“You’ve got nothin’ to do today, right?” Katherine asks.

“Well, actually-” Jane starts, but she’s immediately stopped when she tries to sit up and Katherine just clings on tighter.

“Good, then we’re here for the day,” Kat interrupts, smiling as she keeps Jane close.

Jane laughs at that, but she does lean against the couch with a smile.

“Alright, Kitty, I’m all yours for the day,” Jane replies with a grin. “But we have to watch the new series of Bake Off-”

“YOU WATCH THAT TOO?!?”

If you had asked Jane years later, she would have pinpointed that night (and subsequent morning) as the day she knew that she and Kat were going to be close. It turned out better than Jane ever anticipated, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Anna

“So... what’s that?”

Anna smiled softly at the childish wonder and excitement in Katherine’s voice. Though they’d only been around each other for a few months, Katherine and Anna had grown very close - even closer than they were at their peak back in the previous life. It had been a slow, arduous process, but things seemed to be getting better by the day.

Today was a day off for both of them - Anna had off from the bar she worked at and Katherine had finally gotten a complete “all clear” from the doctors, having battling pneumonia and related complications ever since coming back. For a while, it was only a little cough, but now that cough seemed to have disappeared.

So, it was the first weekend that Katherine was truly and completely healthy.

A reason to celebrate, as far as Anna was concerned.

“So, Kitty, what would you like to do today?”

Katherine hums softly to herself, leaning back on her heels as she thought about the question. She ran through a few things in her mind - distance, time, money - until she settled on something and smiled brightly at her best friend.

“How about we go to that big... er...” she frowns, trying to think of the word. She can’t, so she starts to mime it in a very dramatic, big fashion. She looks very determined, however, to get her point across.

“It’s got those things! That go up and down and around and loop!” She holds out her hand in a straight line, palm facing down, and mimics something doing those exact motions. “You see people do this all the time while they’re on them!” She throws her hands in the air and leans back and forth a few times. “And they have that sweet fluffy stuff! It’s uhm... uh...” she frowns. “I don’t know the name of it. I’m sorry.”

Katherine looks down, a bit frustrated and sad by the lack of words. Coming back to this world hadn’t been a cake walk - far from it - but the girl still kept on trying. It was something that Anna really loved about her.

“What else is there? Maybe I can figure it out?” Anna asks.

Katherine nods, a new strength to her determination as she continues.

“It’s got those games! The ones that go-” she makes finger guns, “pew pew pew! And uh... those ones that have a target and water? And big fluffy animals! And- oh! And those big contraptions that people get strapped into and they go:” she throws her hands up in the air, dramatically jumping straight up then straight back down as she makes a soft cry, as if mimicking the sound of a crowd exploding into excitement. 

“It’s like that-” Kat starts, but then Anna chuckles. Kat tilts her head. “What?”

Anna takes her hand out of her pocket to reveal two tickets to the nearby adventure park. “I think I get what you’re talking about.”

Katherine’s face all but lights up at the tickets. She excitedly moves to hug Anna tightly.

“When are we going?!?” Kat asks, bouncing up and down.

“Whenever you’re ready to go, babes, I’ve got the whole day figured out,” Anna replies with a grin, barely able to finish the sentence before Katherine all but sprints to her room to get changed. When Kat came back out, she was ready.

“Okay! Let’s go!” Kat says, grabbing Anna’s hand and all but sprinting out of the room.

They get onto the train and, within the hour, are at the gate of the amusement park.

Anna looks it all over calmly before she feels Kat practically glue herself to her side, anxious energy coming off of her in waves.

“Are you alright, Kitty?” Anna asks, gently wrapping an arm around the girl. She knows this is Kat’s first big step into being... well, as normal as they can be, but the amount of people here was more of a concern for Anna than anything else.

Kat gave her a half smile. “Lots of people here.”

“Who all wanna enjoy the rides like you, love. I promise, no one’s gonna do anything to you here,” Anna says gently. She doesn’t move, though; she doesn’t want to force any moves for Katherine.

Katherine looks around warily and Anna could have sworn she was going to decide to go back home, but then Kat’s eyes widened with such excitement at one of the rides and-

“Let’s go!”

Katherine led the way, all the way through security (which, thankfully, was a breeze to get through this time around) and straight towards one of the rides.

“Do you want to wait in line for the front of the thing or do you just want to get on?” Anna asks as they pull to a stop in front of one of the biggest roller coasters in the park.

Katherine frowns. “What’s the difference?” 

“The front is apparently the most exciting, but everyone wants to go on it,” Anna says, looking at the lines. Not too bad, but still definitely about ten minutes more than other lines. “I’ve heard good things about this coaster, though.”

“Is that what they’re called?” Katherine asks, eyes only on Anna as she asks. “A coaster?”

Anna smiles gently. “Roller coaster, apparently. They’re all over the place.”

Katherine nods, looking at the lines herself, before she shrugs and walks towards the second row. Anna smiled; it was the same one she would have chosen, honestly.

They talk throughout the line about small stuff: how Katherine’s job search was going, how yesterday’s antics with Anne went, how Jane is actually, confirmed, space-heater warm and wonderful to curl up to for naps, and how she’s got a few plans up her sleeve for Catherine and Cathy.

“So you just want to... bring everyone together?” Anna asks as they move up in the line.

“Yeah,” Kat nods with a serious look on her face.

“By hugging them?”

“Yes.”

“And you think they’ll let you?”

“I have it on good authority, yes.”

“Whose the authority?”

“TV.”

“That’s a terrible authority.” 

“Well, what would you suggest?”

“You talk to them first, not stare at them wide-eyed like a cat five inches from their face.”

“I would NEVER-”

“Jane already told me.”

“-oh. Well... you know what? It worked the first time, I’m sure it will for the rest!”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m babey.”

Anna laughs at the teasing face Katherine makes as she moves up the line, ending up right at the front. Anna gently took Katherine’s hand. 

“You ready for this?”

Katherine is bouncing with adrenaline already, nodding multiple times before the coaster rolls to a stop in front of them. Their gate opens and Katherine moves on in, sitting down. Anna watches the people behind them buckle in and helps Katherine do the same. The operator walks on by to make sure it’s all good before they make final checks.

With a jerk forward, they start the slow climb to the top of the ride.

Anna looks around at the view; it’s a nice one, with a nearby town in full view as well as the highway. She smiles at the soft breeze against her face, the sudden drop of volume of the world while they were up here... it’s nice. Peaceful, even.

Suddenly, a hand can be felt on Anna’s, however, and with a concerned frown Anna whips her head to look at Katherine... but instead of fear, Katherine looks absolutely in _awe_ of their surroundings. It’s a major relief for Anna to see the girl so at peace, especially after the previous few months of their new start.

But then, Katherine’s eyes go wide with fear.

“Holy-”

That’s all Kat can say, though, as the ride takes a dip down, and now they’re headed down the first big drop of their lives.

The screams and chaos all come at once, and the adrenaline rush that Anna feels is nothing she’s felt before. She holds onto the bars for dear life as she gets lost in the moment, in the sensation of the various loops and turns and something called a “corkscrew” and... and-

Katherine. Katherine is yelling.

And it’s _okay_.

She looks over just in time to see Katherine throw her hands up in the air, just like how she did it when she was describing the park this morning. She’s laughing, screaming, doing exactly what a teenager would do at a park.

It’s like she’s normal.

For the moment, she absolutely is.

When they get off the ride, it’s like something’s changed for Katherine - she leads them to ride after ride, taking in everything and anything, enjoying the day like a normal teen would.

Kat suddenly stops mid-stride and dramatically points at Anna, challenging her to a water gun game (they both lose, but it was close their third try).

They have a mini picnic of sorts in one of the grassy areas of the park, eating their food and talking about some of the new and improved things they’ve seen in this new life: roller coasters, electricity, doorbells, pens... so much had changed, but in the most fascinating and exciting way possible.

When they were done, Katherine all but sprinted towards the rest of the rides, Anna not too far behind and keeping a close eye on her closest friend. 

They spent the entire day there, laughing and talking and going on rides and just... being there, together, like normal.

If you asked Anna later, she’d say that was the first time she felt accepted in this new world.

The walk back to the train was rather tedious, as the two women were tired out by their adventures, but when they were picked up by Bessie at the station an hour later, Katherine all but collapsed into her chair.

“Did you two have fun?” Bessie asks, smiling gently at the younger woman before she started to drive off. Anna gently put a hand around Katherine’s shoulders, allowing the girl to get close and lean her head against Anna’s shoulder.

“It was a lot of fun!” Katherine says mid-yawn. “We went on all the rides at least, like, twice.”

Anna nods. “We tried for a few games, but I think we’ll need more practice.”

“Maybe next time,” Katherine says, eyes closing, “we can bring the other queens and the ladies in waiting? I think we’d all really like it.”

Anna looks down at the girl before a soft smile spreads on her face; of course she’d immediately think to bring the others, of course she’d want all of them to be close enough to allow that.

“I suppose if we all get together in the future, we could,” Anna says with a nod. “No promises, but if we’re all in the same neighborhood or something-”

But that’s all she can say before she looks down and notices that Katherine has completely fallen asleep on her shoulder.

Anna pulls the girl even closer, looking up at the rear view mirror where Bessie was watching.

“Was she alright?” Bessie asks, clearly concerned.

Anna nods. “She’s just fine.” Anna kisses the top of the girl’s head and, with a fond smile, makes a note to ask the others about a group trip when they meet up again. For now, however, she can enjoy just how peaceful the moment was, and sleep well tonight knowing that Katherine will only have dreams of excitement and cotton candy.


	3. Parr

All Cathy wanted to do was read.

She was curled up in Catherine’s chair, a blanket over her shoulders and tea in her hand as she read her current fixation: the history of gender and sexuality, how it was reported, and how it was covered up. She had known that many were LGBTQIA+ throughout history - she herself knew of some when she was in her first life, and Cathy’s own wearing of pants signaled Parr’s own reluctance to fully submit to the gender binary, after all - and she wanted to know how it continued since she was gone.

She had just about finished the first chapter when, suddenly, she saw a flash of pink enter her eyeline.

She doesn’t pay it any mind; not at first, anyways.

Anna had coached her on this, told her exactly what to do if this (currently) rare situation arose: Katherine was curious about something Cathy was doing, and she wanted a better look. 

They had all only been living together for a few weeks now; though Kat - er, Katherine, not Kat, she doesn’t have a nickname (yet) - warmed up to the others relatively quickly, it was Cathy that seemed to have the longest way to go with the youngest queen. Though, with Cathy stuck in her room writing things and turning down the girl’s offers to go out with the others, it made sense that Cathy was the one with the coldest relationship with the girl.

Cathy really wanted to change that.

Maybe this was a start.

She continues to read, continues to be invested in the book, reading about how women often used their brothers or a fake name to publish their works (Cathy chuckles at that part; she knows it all too well) and she’s actually just about to get to the part where they mention Cathy herself when, suddenly, she hears a soft voice from behind her.

“You were the first, right?”

When did Katherine get behind her? She was in the kitchen a moment ago it seemed, now she... well, she’s certainly like a cat, then, eh?

“Yes, in England,” Catherine says with a gentle smile, looking up at Katherine. “First one to do it, though I had written something before that.”

Kat tilts her head curiously at the comment before she stares at the chair; Catherine’s leather chair was as comfy as it was oversized, and more than one person can be on it at a time (Catherine said it was to “be more comfortable in it” but both Cathy and Maria had the sneaking suspicion it was for something a bit more than that). 

Cathy, taking a chance, gently pats the chair.

“Do you want to-”

And that is how, suddenly, Cathy had a Kat-sized thing sitting in the chair with her, curled up happily as she gently closed her eyes.

Cathy blinks at the sudden change, the chair gently rocking with the new weight, but then she can’t help but smile; so, Katherine wanted that as well, hm? It’s a good sign.

Cathy decides to push her luck.

“You alright K-Kat?” Cathy asks, stumbling due to the anxiety over calling Katherine a nickname instead of her full name. When Katherine sighs and curls up even more, Cathy chuckles.

“Alright, you just stay there, Kit-Kat,” Cathy tries again, and when the girl scrunches up her nose at it, Cathy laughs. “We’ll keep working on the nicknames, then. But in the meantime... let’s continue-”

“Can you read to me?” Kat asks, and Cathy stares for a moment. The girl... actually... voiced a want to someone? To Catherine Parr, out of everyone? Kat herself seemed embarrassed, not daring to look Cathy in the eye when she said it, but she still voiced a request, something she wouldn’t have dared to have done only weeks ago.

These were changing times indeed.

“Of course I can, love.”

Kat lights up then, snuggling even closer to Cathy before Cathy reciprocates, curling up around Kat and turning her attention to the book. She continues to read, the soothing sound of Kat’s breathing helping to keep the mood of the moment calm and peaceful.

A few hours later, the others would arrive back home from a trip. Just as Anne was about to yell for Katherine, Catherine gently shushes her. When Anne looks at her questioningly, Catherine simply smiles and points to the chair.

Jane sighs happily. “Oh, that’s so cute.”

Katherine and Cathy seemed to have fallen asleep, with Katherine curled up as much as possible to Cathy and Cathy smiling as she kept the girl safe and warm. The book had fallen to the ground, though Cathy had gotten the mug safely on the nightstand to make sure there was no mess.

Anna gently picked up the book and put it on the nearby table before she gently put a warm blanket over the two sleeping queens, smiling softly when Kat squirmed. Gently mumbling something to Kat as she slept, the girl calmed down, cuddled more into her pillow, and slept on.

“Come on,” Anne says, a smile on her face. “Let’s give them something nice to wake up to, eh?”

Cathy, not totally asleep at the moment, smiled as the others left.

All Cathy wanted to do was read.

What she got instead, however, was something better.


End file.
